Minecraft: The Adventure
Minecraft: The Adventure is an RPG style quest that you can play when you choose Quest mode in the AdventureWorld Mod. It follows the adventures of Steve and other unlockable characters in a quest to save Minecraftia from a dark power, the Endermen that have been banished from the End by the Ender Dragon. Plot Level 1: The First Night Steve An Enderman is fleeing from the End as the Ender Dragon comes from the darkness and destroys a massive city of Endstone, and he spawns in the Overworld, only to be killed by a mysterious figure. Steve wakes up in a bed in the mysterious world of Minecraftia memoryless with only a map. Steve follows the map to a small wooden shack as night falls, but there is a Creeper inside. Steve fights the creeper and kills it and several others that spawn, and he manages to find a chest with torches. He puts up the torches and the creepers stop spawning. Steve sleeps for the night and then finds a trapdoor. In the basement, he finds a broken zombie spawner and a chest with four coal, seven wood planks, a wooden sword, a written book titled "Testificate's Journal" and a second map. Level 2: The Cave Steve Steve follows the second map to a cave which he explores. He fights several zombies, skeletons and creepers and has a mini-boss fight with a large zombie in gold armour and wielding a stone sword. It will drop a third map when killed and a piece of paper that says "Right, left, then right again." This also unlocks the first page of the journal, which features a Villager, specifically a Blacksmith, exploring a cave and finding iron ore. Following the instructions on the piece of paper and the journal, Steve finds a vein of iron ore and a crafting table. He makes iron armour and an iron sword. Level 3: The Swamp Hut Steve After killing several more monsters, Steve arrives back at the entrance and finds several heads nailed on stakes with a cryptic message on the wall that says "Stop looking for answers." A frightened Steve follows the third map and goes through a swamp and finds a witch hut. He kills several witches and steals several magic potions. The second mini-boss fight involves a witch on a broomstick. Steve uses splash potions and his new iron sword to kill her. This unlocks the next page of the journal, which tells about the dangers beyond the swamp and shows where to find the secret path to a village. Steve follows it to the village of Valetown and meets Testificate, the village blacksmith. At this point, Testificate becomes a playable character. Level 4: The Village Testificate Testificate wants his diary back and Steve agrees to give it to him in exchange for diamond sword and armour. Testificate has to go to an abandoned mineshaft under the village where he has to fight a swarm of cave spiders and several skeletons. However, an Enderman appears near a room full of waterfalls. Testificate uses buckets to trap it and make it talk. It is revealed that it is stealing diamonds for a mysterious plot. It also mentions that Steve needs to die. It tries to flee and gets killed by the water. Testificate emerges to find Endermen everywhere and Valetown in ruins. Level 5: Secret of the Dungeon Testificate TBA MORE LATER Category:Minecraft Games Category:Mods